


Crazy in Love

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	1. Chapter 1

金珉奎第一次见到徐明浩的时候，觉得梦幻而冲击。

那是金珉奎第一次去酒吧,二十几年来他循规蹈矩的生活，养得是一身正气，提到他的亲朋好友都说他是个优质得不得了的三好青年。那日下班后金珉奎坳不过前辈的盛情邀请还是来了酒吧。一杯酒下肚，头就开始昏沉。酒吧五味混杂，气味实在过于糜烂，金珉奎走出来透透气。

不远处的小巷口他望见一个穿着紫色衬衫的男孩，又高又瘦，细长直的腿仿佛撑不住这个人一般，像个迎风摇立的紫玉兰。那人头发很长，黑色的头发柔顺地随风飘扬，刘海压着细长的眼尾，眼睛有化不开的氤氲雾气，巴掌大的瓜子脸，无端让金珉奎生出几分旖旎的心思。

那个柔软清瘦的男孩面对周围三四个人的推搡叫嚷嘴角扯开冷漠的笑容，手上拎着的酒瓶子就砸了上去。耳边是充满血性的吼叫，眼前那片紫色灵活得不得了，却让金珉奎觉得难过。那人看上去本该独立于尘世之外温柔生长。

酒瓶没撂趴下一个人，一下一下狠绝的拳头却到底砸倒了为首的醉鬼，徐明浩笑的有些冷冽，一个不妨后腰就被人狠狠撂了一砖头。尖锐的痛自脊椎骨蔓开。徐明浩倒吸一口气，咬着牙反身就要拼命，却听见一个男人大声喊道“你们在干嘛，我报警了！”与他撕打在一起的两个人同时起身骂了一句“傻逼”然后吐了口血水架着不知是醉倒还是被打趴的同伴离开。

徐明浩弯着腰按着膝盖喘息，眼前出现一双光亮的黑皮鞋，抬眼一看，一个星眉剑目西装革履的男人一脸纠结地看着他伸出了手想要扶他起来。金珉奎道“我没报警”

长得挺帅，可惜脑子不好。徐明浩心里一边想着，一边借着金珉奎的力起身，“下次别多管闲事。”他撂下一句话，然后扬长而去。

金珉奎怔愣地看着那个远去的背影，那人的紫色衬衫背后浸染透了，不知道是水还是血。他的腰真细，金珉奎想。那是金珉奎第一次见识小巷子里的真实血肉感，仿佛做了个梦。

金珉奎与徐明浩第二次见面还是在酒吧。金珉奎一个月里梦见了徐明浩七八次，梦里紫色的影子攀附于他身上，温柔而缠绵。金珉奎想，他可能忘不掉他了，他去了初次相遇的地方。这一回，徐明浩在舞台上跳着舞，黑色的网衣外穿着一件黑色西装外套，他甚至可以看见徐明浩胸前的薄薄的肌肉线条，那人纤细的腿甚至都撑不起皮裤。金珉奎盯着徐明浩脖子上的项圈，觉得心里有一把火在烧。

徐明浩的舞很英气，带着野性，动作干净利落，头发丝也甩得爽利。底下人不断叫好，金珉奎听到人们议论“台上那个是新来一个多月的服务生，叫什么小八，据说现在很火，他的酒卖的很好啊”

另一个男人笑道“不知道是酒卖得好，还是他人卖的好。”

他人的声音淹没在喧嚣中，金珉奎心里的火更旺了。他不知道自己是什么心情，又快乐又痛苦。然后在洗手间遇到徐明浩，那人的发丝微微潮湿，平添了一丝性感。

“你叫什么名字？我叫金珉奎。”

“啊，原来是你这个pabo啊！”徐明浩撩了一下头发，笑嘻嘻地看着金珉奎，

他记得我，金珉奎看着徐明浩笑出的两个小括号，心里无端有些开心，“你叫什么名字？”

“the 8,你可以叫我小八”徐明浩靠着墙笑道“你要买酒吗？”

“我想买你”金珉奎脑子一抽，然后感觉到脸上一阵疼痛、

“你是傻逼吗？”徐明浩笑得有些咬牙切齿。

再然后，金珉奎认命得拿着一杯两千块钱的冰酒敷着被打得肿胀烧灼的脸，看着徐明浩笑嘻嘻地把玩手中的杯子。

“你跳舞很好看”金珉奎瞪着一双亮晶晶得眼睛盯着徐明浩，徐明浩仿佛看见了一只金毛在眼前摇尾巴。

“那当然了，也不看看你爸爸我是谁”徐明浩哼哼唧唧得看着远处的舞池

“你相信一见钟情吗？”金珉奎问

“我相信钱”徐明浩并不回头。

“我可以给你钱”金珉奎觉得自己疯了，不可救药，唯他是解救。

徐明浩终于收回视线看向面前这个男人，金珉奎长得是真的好看，眉眼犀利，像天赐的宠儿，“好啊”他听到自己说“你家我家还是如家？”

金珉奎猛地站起来抓住徐明浩，然后搂过他的腰在他耳边轻轻说道“我家“

金珉奎车开得很快，徐明浩坐在后座歪着头看着前面那个单手开车的男人，“你看起来不像会遇见我这种人的人”

金珉奎闻言闷声笑了“你是哪种人？”

“一个属于黑夜的人，你属于白天，阳光，向日葵”徐明浩信口开河满嘴跑着火车，吊儿郎当地解开了西装的扣子。

金珉奎抬眼看见后视镜里那一片覆盖了渔网的白，掩在夜色里，着实惹火，叫人不由自主得吞了口口水，不再是梦里的朦胧，这个人的身体突然变得无比清晰，薄薄的肌肉覆盖在骨骼上，清瘦却又有结实感，腹肌人鱼线一个没落下，这个人比他想象得更加诱人。

关上家门的那一刻，淹没在黑暗里的还有汹涌的激情。金珉奎急不可待地将徐明浩压在门上，撕扯般吻上他的唇。这个吻来得青涩又莽撞，像贪吃的孩子索求那份甜蜜，牙齿碰撞发出声响，他撬开徐明浩的唇，长驱直入，与他的舌头进行了一场纠缠的游戏，氧气在索取间消耗殆尽，无端让金珉奎欲望更加蓬勃起来。

在金珉奎用虎牙咬上徐明浩耳垂的时候，徐明浩觉得自己被骗了，这货根本不是什么索求关怀的大金毛，就是条狼狗，吃人的那种。

“金珉奎你是狗吗”徐明浩黏黏糊糊的小奶音钻入金珉奎的耳朵，他停下来，暗夜里，两人相对无言，寂静的屋子内是两人的喘息声。眼前的男人一双上扬的凤眼此刻柔软濡湿，在黑夜里闪亮，像初生的幼犬，带了对未知世界的窥探与向往，无端让人狠不下心拒绝。

徐明浩心里骂了句狗男人，垫起脚勾上金珉奎的脖子“抱我上床”

金珉奎咧开嘴抱起徐明浩，抱起的一瞬间，他以为自己抱了床松软轻巧的棉被，这个人怎么可以这么轻。 

压上被子的一瞬间，徐明浩反身压上金珉奎，凑到他耳边低声道“你会是第一个我上的男人。” 

金珉奎的耳朵被徐明浩喷出的热气蹭得痒痒，脑子却开花了一般琢磨着刚刚那句代表着什么。任由徐明浩解开他衬衫的纽扣，在他身上四处点火，甚至于他颈间留下红色的印记。冰凉的指尖慢慢抚过金珉奎结实的胸肌，腹肌，慢吞吞隔着裤子抚慰那蠢蠢欲动的小兄弟。 

金珉奎闷哼一声，“你想在上面吗宝贝”

徐明浩轻笑，“我可不做下面那个”，手上用力紧了紧，与那肿胀蓬勃的欲望抗衡。

金珉奎倒吸一口凉气就翻身扣住徐明浩，利用体型优势桎梏住徐明浩，随手便扒了徐明浩的外套，隔着网衣俯身含住他胸前的茱萸，一双大手顺着徐明浩腰间的软肉游下，钻入他宽松的皮裤内捉住那人同样挺立的性器开始缓慢撸动。“一会再让你在上面啊乖宝”

徐明浩眯着眼睛勾上那人的脖子，由着那人放肆探索，踏入放纵深渊的一脚，便是随遇而安。直到金珉奎将手伸向徐明浩后面时，浅浅摸上时徐明浩才猛地一个激灵，小奶音飙出了脏话“艹你大爷的，别动老子后面。”

金珉奎也是第一次，从小到大三好青年，片都是大学宿舍兄弟看的时候他路过才瞟几眼，嘴上说着饶不了徐明浩，自己瞎探索也费劲得不得了。徐明浩后面又干又紧，他一个手指也很费劲，再加上徐明浩哭号的奶音和皱紧了小脸也让金珉奎有点下不去手。

“金珉奎我疼，别碰我”徐明浩喊出哭腔来，被金珉奎毛手毛脚弄得几乎有些破皮出血，感觉着实难受，他好不容易抓住金珉奎的手，问“你没有那个东西吗？”

这回轮到金珉奎懵了“什么东西？套吗？”

徐明浩有些欲哭无泪，以为是个大灰狼结果是个纯情小白兔，两个都是啥都不知道的人瞎折腾啥啊。“不会做别做了”徐明浩扯过被子将自己离金珉奎远些，“等你学会了再出去撩人行不行啊哥哥” 

金珉奎自知理亏，看着那人皱着的小脸心里慌乱，方才旖旎的气氛一打而散，他爬近，环抱起徐明浩慢慢安抚起他来，“对不起我回头准备好，疼吗”

徐明浩心里闷气，本就不知是被这人灌了什么迷魂汤，竟就答应跟他出来了，眼前人对他的欲望笨拙又不加掩饰，却带着青涩稚嫩的渴望，无端让也不曾谈过恋爱的徐明浩觉得好玩。谁料那人渴望是真，莽撞无知也是真，游戏遇到阻碍，他没有兴趣等着程序修复，他兴致全失，打算起身离开。“算了，就这样吧，我也不要你钱了。”

金珉奎慌忙抱紧怀中的炸毛团子“你别走，求你。我不碰你了，你别走。钱我照给你，你别走好不好”

“金珉奎，我不要这个钱也无所谓你懂不懂。”徐明浩侧过脸对上金珉垮下的苦瓜脸，面上笑容带了讽刺“不过我起了兴致才陪你玩儿玩儿，真当我是卖的？”

室内空气都因为僵持降低了几度，金珉奎满心满肺都觉得冰凉，他不要他的欲望之火熄灭，他的生活里骤然出现的野火，不该被自己的莽撞浇熄。“对不起，我不是那个意思。我真不是觉得你只要钱，我没有一点点轻视你的意思。小八，从上次见你我就没忘掉你，今天再去我是碰碰运气，能遇上你说上话也是意外之喜，你信我，一见钟情，我没乱讲。”

徐明浩低下头不去看那人眼里的无措和慌张，那人下垂的嘴角委实可怜，一双湿润眸光叫他也狠不下什么心肠。说到底自己今日也存了逗他的心思，徐明浩是个颜控，金珉奎长得实在对他胃口，才让他生出了第一次跟人走的心思。金珉奎感觉到徐明浩身体从挣扎到僵硬再到软和，才慢慢放下心来。

他把他青涩炙热的爱送到他面前，想等他握住他的手慢慢感受,却因为莽撞直白将人冲撞得疏远。

徐明浩窝在床边，任由那人八爪鱼般抱着他，心思沉闷，也不再多说些什么，只闭着眼睛将自己埋进黑夜里。金珉奎不知道徐明浩心里在想什么，他只知道自己的莽撞惹怒了眼前缩成一团的男孩。他温声哄着眼前的人，声音渐渐低下去，最后两个人也纠缠着不清不楚地昏睡过去。卧室的空气中有温暖的被窝气息，两人呼吸渐渐趋于平缓。

等阳光透了厚重的窗帘挤进一线明媚之时，金珉奎堪堪睁开眼睛，怀里的人还在沉睡，便轻手轻脚爬了起来。徐明浩都是夜班，就是被金珉奎的动静弄醒了也习惯性赖床，直到隐约闻到荷包蛋和牛奶交杂的甜香才迟迟睁开眼睛。一睁开眼睛，是透过灰色窗帘的阳光笼着着整洁干净的房间。四处都干干净净，清爽得有些让他惊讶。他起身走向客厅，金珉奎听到动静走出厨房，腰间系着黄色围裙，“你醒啦？”

徐明浩看见眼前这个高高的男人围着围裙，刘海被随意撩得乱七八糟，蠢得可爱“卫生间在哪，我要洗漱”

十分钟后，徐明浩套着金珉奎给他准备的有些宽大T恤和牛仔裤顶着有些炸毛的头走向餐桌，他的胃有些隐约作痛。”我想喝热水“徐明浩皱眉。

“有热牛奶”金珉奎将那杯热牛奶递过去，转身去烧了开水，“我不常喝热水，抱歉，你是身体不太好吗？”

徐明浩闻言撇撇嘴“我是养生懂不懂，喝凉水对身体不好，你以为谁都和你这种傻大个一样“他身体实属瘦弱，从小也挑食，要不然也不会从小被送过去学武术了。强身健体到是没见到，反而只是让自己以后不被挨打罢了。徐明浩边咬着三明治边随意瞟了一圈金珉奎的家，墙壁上挂着几幅有些抽象的画作。”哪个大师的画啊“

金珉奎笑着撸了一把面前人毛茸茸的脑袋，手感比想象中的更好更软”我画的，喜欢吗“

徐明浩抬眼嫌弃地赶走那人讨嫌的手，”原来你是个画家吗？“

金珉奎收回手盯着画沉默片刻：”不是，我小时候就喜欢画画。但是我家里人觉得搞金融更有前途，生活也会更安稳，所以我还是学了金融然后在外企上班了。这几个画是我闲下来画的“

“为什么不做你喜欢的事情呢？就算失败？”徐明浩嚼着面包含混不清得感叹“真是听话的乖宝宝啊金珉奎“

”那你在做的是你喜欢的事情吗？“金珉奎看向他。”你喜欢什么？“ 

”我在舞台上发光发热的时候你还在教室里乖乖按计算器呢金珉奎“徐明浩有些不屑，眼眸微暗，顿了顿”好汉不提当年勇，我现在这样挺好的，有钱就好。“ 

金珉奎盯着徐明浩，他莫名觉得眼前这个人的眼神和他当年在父亲殷切眼神下填下志愿的眼神有些相似，有不甘，落寞，还有那么些他看不清的自暴自弃和复杂情绪。“我给你画个画像好不好” 

徐明浩对上金珉奎真挚的眼神，湿润柔软，心下微动，点点头，“行呀，要是画不出你爹一半的帅气那你得补偿我，反正我现在有时间，我晚上才上班。“ 

金珉奎一下子欢欣雀跃起来，一把推着徐明浩进了他的画室，”我周末不上班，我一直有时间“

这是金珉奎第一次于阳光下充分凝视这个人。徐明浩头发很长，细碎得刘海遮住一半眉眼看上去有些不羁，精灵一样的耳朵和尖尖的下巴，无端让人觉得爱怜。今日天气很好，徐明浩有点厌弃过于耀眼的阳光，扒拉两下刘海，细长的眼睛埋没在刘海的阴翳下平添了几分阴郁。他随手拿起桌上一只颜料笔，百无聊赖得在金珉奎给他的泛白宽松牛仔裤上画起画来。金珉奎也不拦他，眉眼含笑铺好画布，仔细描绘起这个他梦里的影子来。

徐明浩这日难得吃上除了外卖以外的热乎饭菜，等金珉奎忙忙碌碌做了一大桌菜，烟火气息绕开，叫他自心底觉得满足。金珉奎盯着埋头扒饭的人只觉得踏实，仿佛填满了二十几年来莫名安静的空虚与悸动。

等将徐明浩送去上班之后，金珉奎被好友权顺荣一个电话威逼利诱要死要活请去帮忙修电脑。

两人一边看着电脑一边闲聊，金珉奎脑子里都是徐明浩的面容有些心不在焉。

“珉奎啊，哥喊你来不是怕你周末闷在家里不出来玩嘛，你半天没点反应在想啥呐”权顺荣有些奇怪眼前这小子明显走神的模样“难不成你在想你心上人了？

金珉奎突然回神”啊，是。“

权顺荣瞬间来了精神：”谁啊，哪个姑娘，叫啥我认识吗？到哪步了“

金珉奎顿了顿，组织了一下措辞，”哥，他是个男的，我现在，可能只是单方面，我有点看不透他。”

权顺荣瞬间坐直惊叫“男的，啊珉奎啊！”

“权顺荣你鬼叫啥呢？叫魂呐？“全圆佑探出了一个脑袋”电脑修好没赶紧和我一起打游戏，珉奎在，再喊一个人吧？“

权顺荣立马丢了一个鼠标过去，”全圆佑！你弟弟的幸福重要还是游戏重要？“

全圆佑扶了一下眼镜，反应了半响才知道权顺荣在说什么，”我们珉奎有对象了？“

金珉奎抿抿嘴，说到”我现在只知道他在酒吧工作，叫the 8，其他什么都不知道，“

权顺荣闻言突然像想起来了什么，”the 8?你有他照片吗？“

金珉奎愣了一下，摇摇头，每次都像做梦一样，哪里想到要拍照了。

权顺荣立马掏出手机不知道在搜索什么，调出来一段有些年头的录像来“你看看，是他吗？”

金珉奎接过手机，画面里一群人正围着看一个人跳b-boying，那人比他熟悉的那人还要再纤细些，视频中有些看不清脸，只能看到那人灵活地做着动作，周围的人反应热烈，连金珉奎这个门外汉也能看出这人炫酷的地板动作应该很厉害。

“我不敢确定，可是身形很像，脸看着比我认识的那个人要幼稚一点，一半一半吧。哥，这是什么？”

权顺荣有些激动“这个人是七年前世界BIS总决赛八强的一个舞团的人，当时我去看的时候就记住了他，他当时才十四五岁吧。当时人人都说他就是未来啊，我还想让他进我的舞室来着”

金珉奎听得云里雾里地“然后呢？”

权顺荣冷静下来道“然后听说他腰因为过度训练腰出了问题不能跳舞了，也有人说他是跳舞的时候被人下了绊子毁了，反正已经退圈好几年了，要不是你今天说这个名字我觉得熟悉，他名字太特别了，当时说是无限可能the8，挺中二的，合我胃口我才记得。怎么他现在怎么会在酒吧工作啊”

金珉奎被突如其来的信息量冲撞得有些懵，站起身来就往门外走去。

徐明浩今天心情很好，所以卖酒的时候也没有特别坑人，连有些人动手动脚言语调戏得也没有太过计较，直到他看到那个高大的男人一脸不可言说的表情堵在领班面前似乎在找他。

徐明浩不喜欢太过粘人的人，对于金珉奎的强势占有姿态有些反感，他觉得烦闷，扭头就逃开。领班显然也习惯了有太多人纠缠徐明浩，三言两语就想打发金珉奎。金珉奎得不到想要的答案也失去了耐心，自己四处寻找起来。

到处搜寻无果后，金珉奎沮丧地走出酒吧，一抬头就看见那人穿着酒吧的白色衬衫制服在路灯下眯着眼睛不知道在想什么，棕色的头发在灯光下有了柔软轻盈的质感。

“the 8?”

金珉奎低沉的嗓音在徐明浩身边响起吓了徐明浩一跳，他有些不耐烦地偏过头问“有事吗朋友，我在上班呢”

“你认识权顺荣吗？”金珉奎有些急，他也不知道自己在急什么，只觉得抓住了那人飘渺的一角，急于撕开口子，可以窥探一二他的真正内里。

“不认识，怎么了”徐明浩更加不耐烦，其实他是认识权顺荣的，能跳舞的人自然不会不认识权顺荣是谁，那个天才编舞家，谁不认识呢，只是恶劣因子作怪，他不想和金珉奎过多说话。

“他是我朋友，他今天给我说，他认识一个人，14岁就参加世界级的舞蹈比赛，还获得了奖，他也叫 the 8”金珉奎素来直白真诚得有些傻气，“是你吗？”

徐明浩听到这句话算是懂了金珉奎来干嘛了，“我说不是呢？就算是又怎么样”

金珉奎见徐明浩那漫不经心的态度也有些来气，“如果你就是那个the 8，为什么非要在酒吧混日子？”

徐明浩几乎要被气笑了“你瞧不起谁呢？在酒吧怎么工作就混日子了？怎么你乖宝宝当惯了就看酒吧不顺眼了？非要天天白天办公室坐着就是正经人了？为了听妈妈话和稳定未来就放弃梦想很厉害？”

两人互不相让，都往各自痛点戳，好像两只冬日的刺猬，因为靠近反而刺得彼此遍体鳞伤。

最后金珉奎也不知道怎么了直接扛起徐明浩就往车里一扔，二话不说踩了油门就回了家。徐明浩快被这个不可理喻的男人气疯了。

车一停下，徐明浩一拳头就撂上来了，金珉奎硬接了徐明浩一拳才发现这人拳脚功夫真不是开玩笑的，两人就在狭小的车里互相撕扯起来，不知道是从金珉奎撕坏了徐明浩的衬衫开始，还是徐明浩咬上金珉奎的肩膀开始，车里的气氛开始变了味道。

金珉奎看准时机吻上徐明浩的唇。徐明浩还在闹脾气，恨恨咬了回去，铁锈味便在两人嘴里弥漫开来，金珉奎也不躲，只一味在徐明浩嘴里索取，两人舌头仿佛也在打架一般，你来我往只互相怼来怼去。 

渐渐徐明浩的衬衫就彻底报废了，两人的拉锯战也从唇舌尖转移到身体上。金珉奎因为昨夜的试探也熟知了徐明浩的敏感点，肆意游走的手在徐明浩的身上四处点火，将那张牙舞爪的野猫软化成了眼角眉梢含着风情的小奶猫。徐明浩在喘息间还不忘嘲讽那人道“啥都不会又来招惹我干什么”

金珉奎其实送完徐明浩之后就在路上买了润滑剂之类的东西，就放在车上，他咬着徐明浩腰间的软肉低声道“一会让你看看我会不会“

“我买了红酒味的，不知道你喜不喜欢。”金珉奎将手慢慢向徐明浩圆润的小屁股后面探去。

徐明浩发烫的身体被冰凉的液体激得浑身一激灵，尚未被开垦的禁地被包裹着冰凉的火热慢慢试探着进入，异物感着实不算好过，徐明浩咬着唇小声抽气，也不愿意露怯。金珉奎见怀里的人眼睛里隐约有晶莹闪烁，也知道小团子不好受，他耐心哄着那人，让他放松，一面慢慢将第二根手指挤了进去，那窄小的甬道过于紧致，炽热得让金珉奎身下那物也斗志昂扬。

徐明浩觉得自己要被撕裂成两半了，他紧紧圈住金珉奎精壮的身躯，这人怕徐明浩太疼，所以动作格外缓慢，叫人觉得折磨，他咬牙道”你给我个痛快吧”

金珉奎会意索性也就将第三根指头用力放进去小心抽插起来，怀里的小野猫咬着圆润的下唇眼角还含了些晶莹的泪，风情万种，浪漫致死，不过如此。见那人眉头舒展开也就三下五除二解开了皮带。

徐明浩眯着眼睛看着金珉奎单手抽开皮带，虎牙撕开避孕套的一角，心急得像野狼，昏暗光线里那人额上不知是热得还是因为急切沁出一层细密的汗水，他勾上金珉奎的脖子在他耳边厮磨“金珉奎，上我”

那人什么不做站在那里就是金珉奎的欲念之火，疯狂之源，他哪里经得徐明浩这般撩拨，此时的邀请简直就是最好的催情剂。”我要进来了，忍着点疼。“

巨物抵在狭小的穴口，慢慢撑开褶皱，金珉奎只觉得自己要被徐明浩夹得当场交了公粮，又紧又烫的甬道还在因为疼痛不自觉的夹紧，“乖宝，放松”

徐明浩眼角的泪终是滚出眼眶，金珉奎低头吻去那片潮湿，”疼吗。“

”没事，你动一动，动一动，我难受。“徐明浩长出一口气，狠了狠心，横竖被那份炙热堵着也不是事。

“宝贝怎么比我还急。”金珉奎闷声笑笑，身下却也动了起来，一下一下没入又抽出，耻骨与臀肉相撞发出骨肉声响。狭小的空间气温渐渐灼热上升，红酒味在和说不清道不明的暧昧气息也漫开。

徐明浩仰着修长的脖子小声喘气一声一声唤着金珉奎的名字，带着隐秘的勾引。金珉奎扣着徐明浩的细腰发狠顶弄着这个让他又爱又恨的人，听得身下那人的声音越发尖锐急促，抓着他胳膊的手也渐渐抓紧，估摸徐明浩要到高潮了，他继续加大力度冲刺起来，见那人原本抓紧自己的手松开要往下移，那人秀气的性器也挺翘着，顶端依然渗出了晶莹的液体，看起来颇为不好过的样子，他半路截住那人的手转为十指紧扣，凑到徐明浩耳边调笑道“乖宝，等我一起射”

气得徐明浩把金珉奎的金珉奎的胳膊狠狠抓出了几道血印子。最后还是徐明浩先被金珉奎活活操射了，也是徐明浩浑身散了架一样被金珉奎抱回了家，甚至任由他替自己清理了身子。

浴室水汽弥散，是潮湿的暖意。金珉奎用浴巾替徐明浩擦着头发，两人都寸缕未着。金珉奎看着怀里的徐明浩，团子奶白的皮肤被暖黄的浴室灯照得像奶油蛋糕般，看着，颇为可口。徐明浩窝在金珉奎怀里闷声闷气得说“金珉奎老子腰要被你弄断了，疼死了”

金珉奎闻言也知道今天自己莽撞了，赶忙三下五除二收拾干净两人，将徐明浩抱上床替他按摩。思来想去，金珉奎还是决定面对一下刚刚的问题，他轻轻开口道“我没有说你现在工作不好的意思，我只觉得你那么优秀，就算不上舞台，也应该是被人敬仰的存在。”

而不是在深夜的巷子里只能用拳头护卫他身为男人的尊严。

徐明浩闻言不吭声，只将自己埋在枕头里不说话。

金珉奎知道这事也不是一下子说开的，索性也先放开一边，专心按摩起来。

良久，徐明浩被金珉奎不规矩的手按得哼哼唧唧得说道，“金珉奎，明天教我画画吧。”

金珉奎原本心思就有些不正经，徐明浩一句话也没让他停下那越来越放肆游走的大手。徐明浩见金珉奎没往心上去随即翻了个身捉住金珉奎的手认真道“我想学画画。”

金珉奎见徐明浩歪着头一本正经得同他说话，偏偏眉眼间还带了些未褪去的红晕，连声答应了道“我认识一对艺术家夫妻，可以把你介绍过去，让他们好好教你”

徐明浩见金珉奎点头了也就软下精神斜眼看着那人的手又开始乱摸起来，也就含笑迎了上去。夜还很长，金珉奎被徐明浩也勾得晕乎乎沉沦进两人无边的海浪里。

第二天下午，金珉奎真手把手教了徐明浩些基本的画法还把那对艺术家夫妇的联系方式和画室一并给了徐明浩。徐明浩也知道金珉奎是个工作日就要辛勤上班的三好男人，到了星期一自己联系了画室也就过去了。 

徐明浩来得有些早，刚进画室时只看见一个小混血戴着耳机看着画，徐明浩踌躇片刻，问道“请问，这个画室老师什么时候来呢？”

那人似乎沉浸在自己的世界里丝毫不理会徐明浩，徐明浩脾气也上来了，他便走进那人拍了拍那人肩膀。

崔韩率一回头，见一个又瘦又高的男孩子正含笑盯着他，那人的脸极小，笑起来唇边两个小括号看起来可爱极了，于是摘下耳机道“你好呀，有事吗？”

徐明浩见这个外国男孩一口流利的韩语也惊了一下，那人眼睛深邃又天真，颜控的徐明浩不得不承认真希望和这人换一张脸，“你好，我是想来这个画室学画的学生，今天第一天来，想问一下老师在哪呢？”

崔韩率点点头，原来是父母的学生“你稍微等一下，我父亲应该很快就来了，我父母在经营这家画室，正好我也来找我父母，我先带你逛逛？”

徐明浩连忙点点头道“好，麻烦你了，你父母都是外国人吗？”

崔韩率笑笑“不是啦，我母亲是美国人，父亲是韩国人”

徐明浩恍然大悟，跟着小混血看起画室来。崔韩率父母不多久就来了，见徐明浩是从前学生推荐来的，天赋又极好也定好了每天的上课时间便细细教起来。徐明浩觉得好像子终于又找到了新的努力方向，日子好像也更充实多彩起来。每日睡到中午，下午上完绘画课，晚上再去上班，因了充实的日子，竟也鲜少回复金珉奎消息了。

金珉奎在的外企也在忙着每个季度的财务报表有些忙碌，一天天下班守着手机就期望那人回自己几句。最后金珉奎好不容易熬到星期五下班便要跑去找徐明浩。

徐明浩刚好还在画室，金珉奎进画室时徐明浩正在自己练习，徐明浩的手极好看，骨节分明，纤长有力，拿画笔的样子也极认真，无端让金珉奎觉得那人美好得像一幅画。

等徐明浩收笔的时候一回头就看见金珉奎正在他背后盯着他。 

“来了多久了？”徐明浩任由那人贴上自己的后背将头放在自己肩上蹭，活像一只大型金毛蹭着出差回家的主人。

“没多久，我刚下班，想你了，今天我去接你下班吧？”金珉奎嗅着那人的发尾

徐明浩被金珉奎蹭得痒便推开这只粘人的金毛道“怎么金大忙人日理万机，今天终于想到我了？”

“你还说，你每天就回我几句话，”金珉奎继续拥着徐明浩唧唧歪歪算账。

徐明浩也知道自己经常不回金珉奎的消息所以也没继续和他纠缠，站起身来就看见那小混血正倚在门口饶有趣味得看着他们俩，顿时也有些不好意思来。

“vernon又来找老师他们吗？他们在楼下画廊呢”徐明浩蹭开金珉奎冲崔韩率打了个招呼。

“嗯知道，我就是上来看看而已，明浩哥和珉奎哥认识啊”崔韩率咧开嘴冲徐明浩笑“哥忘了之前说要带我去吃火锅体会中国美食的？我想着星期五哥或许有空带我去吃呢？”

金珉奎总觉得眼前的崔韩率比往常更主动粘人了些，却也说不清楚，便主动道“这样吧，我正好要和我家明浩去吃饭，一起吧？我请你，谢谢你在画室照顾我们家明浩了”

“啊，好啊，我带你去吃火锅”徐明浩笑眯眯看着这个混血弟弟，也不做他想就要伸手去拉崔韩率一起出门。

金珉奎心下有些郁闷，一把将徐明浩圈住往外走道“vernon走吧，我车就在楼下”

一顿火锅下来，崔韩率埋头只顾吃，徐明浩也忙着给崔韩率介绍中国的好吃的并拼命给崔韩率捞吃得，金珉奎也一心一边吃着飞醋一边给徐明浩夹菜。三人就在这么奇奇怪怪的氛围下吃完了饭。

崔韩率极为满足得看着徐明浩傻笑道“我们明浩哥以后也要记得介绍给我吃好吃的啊。”

徐明浩连连点头，直言下次有机会要带他尝尝他家乡的东北菜。金珉奎委委屈屈看着这两人滔滔不绝得讲着吃的，拉拉徐明浩袖子道“走吧，你该去上班了”

徐明浩回头见金珉奎吃醋的小媳妇样，也就安抚性得拉住金珉奎的手道“好，走吧”

得到徐明浩回应的金珉奎一下就开心起来，顺势就扣上那人的手，握得极紧。

崔韩率在对面含笑看着两人互动也站起来道“明浩哥我和你一起去，今天晚上我在你的酒吧有个表演”

金珉奎这才想起来面前这个人是个地下rapper，经常在酒吧表演，只好继续带着这个拖油瓶上了车。

第二天徐明浩成功得睡到下午才睁开惫懒的眼睛，他缩在被子里动也懒得动。不知昨天晚上金珉奎发了什么野疯，白天的金毛也成了晚上的野狼，将徐明浩摊煎饼一样翻来覆去折腾了好几遍，从客厅沙发到房间床上，非要听徐明浩哭着喊了老公才开心，直到晨光微熙才放过他。

徐明浩身子骨本就弱，哪里禁得住金珉奎那样恶狠狠得折腾，一醒来只觉得身子被车碾过一般，动弹不得。

他恨恨看着枕边那个正玩着他头发的男人磨牙“金珉奎，你是禁欲一个星期了还是禁欲二十年了，这么狠干什么，今天晚上我自己回家住。“

金珉奎也不恼，只餍足得搂了徐明浩铺天盖地一顿细碎的吻。他咬着徐明浩的耳朵道“我可是想了你一个星期，等了你二十年，这叫爱得难以自拔懂吗”

徐明浩嗤笑道“怎么我们刚认识几天你就爱得难以自拔了？我们除了肉体关系还有别的关系吗”

金珉奎这下恼了，他翻身压住那纤薄的身体道“时间不长不要紧，可我知道你是什么人，你也知道我是什么人，我更知道我喜欢你”

徐明浩见金珉奎那一双眼睛亮晶晶得好像盛满了星光的海洋，也知道他性子，只扭着身子要推开他就作罢。他不想要听这人谈感情，就算那话是真的，他和金珉奎一个黑夜，一个白天，终究差了些东西。徐明浩在金珉奎落下吻之前闭上双眼，再沉沦这温柔几天吧，几天就好。等那人又循规蹈矩走向白天，自己也该回黑夜里去了。

两人之间的关系也就这样过了足足半年，工作日里鲜少联系，只有周末才与他厮混狂欢。于金珉奎而言，徐明浩是那一份美梦，打破了自己按部就班的乖巧人生，在他波澜不惊了二十年的岁月河里荡下了一片涟漪。 于徐明浩而言，金珉奎是那一片白昼，强行挤入自己的黑夜里，在他日益黯淡的心里又重新填进一片银河。

这一份救赎，在金珉奎开始屡屡关注对戒时，被意外拆穿。金珉奎的父母到底开始催婚了。金珉奎知道这个国家对于这种事会怎么看，怎么也长不了自己坦白的口。

徐明浩何其敏感，在金珉奎日益黯淡的眼眸和垂下的不知何时走神的头让徐明浩知道自己该离开的时候到了。

就如同他们当初在一起一样，一句确认的话没说，离开的时候，两人好像也遵循着什么默契。

徐明浩终于下定决心的那天，头一回在金珉奎之前起床，他走之前看着金珉奎家里那幅画，金珉奎说那幅画叫成长痛。金珉奎说他从小开始喜欢画画，但长大之后就不知从何下手。 

徐明浩了解金珉奎，他的累他从来不会说，一个人默默背负家庭和工作的世俗压力，循规蹈矩做着看上去最该做得事，装作自己过得很好的模样，想哭的时候就会假装微笑。那样看上去完美的人和完美的人生，其实过得格外辛苦。就别让自己再成为这样的人负担了。让他走自己本该过得人生吧。

崔韩率的父母介绍徐明浩去了法国的画廊。徐明浩已经有了自己的画风和方向，而且对于这方面极有灵气，去国外进修或许能让他闯出一片天来。徐明浩走之前崔韩率跟了过来，崔韩率问了句为什么。

徐明浩知道是在问金珉奎，他笑着摇摇头，“一个白天，一个黑夜，疯过了之后，他该回归正常的人生轨迹了。”

徐明浩其实在开始决定学画画时大概就喜欢上了金珉奎，看着他画画的样子美好得像阳光下的向日葵，那人的梦想，自己能完成也好。

金珉奎是知道徐明浩要离开他的。他假装沉睡，听着徐明浩在耳边的呼吸有些紊乱，然后是穿衣服起床的声音，大概那人还在家里停了好久，久到金珉奎快要忍不住自己冲出去抱住那人的欲望，那人走了。

金珉奎再也没有像开始时一样问他为什么。

他知道为什么。包括那人在无论自己怎么折腾他也不肯说出口的“我爱你”，在走之前低声的说了句我爱你。

金珉奎泪一滴滴落在枕头上。浑身无力，大病一场。他最终还是没有答应相亲，只说自己想先专心工作。

半年后，金珉奎记得这天是他们遇见一周年的日子，他又去了那个酒吧。出乎意料的，他看见了崔韩率。小混血挑眉露出惊讶地神色，又冲他笑笑，“好久不见，难得你又来疯一次”

“你曾经问他为什么要在这里生存，所以他走了。”

“其实明浩哥很喜欢你，之前所有像你这样对他有非分之想的人都被他拉出去打趴了”

“明浩哥腰伤之后连弯腰都很费劲，在跳舞身体还有名气就都会被拖垮，他一直知道什么时候该离开，不拖累别人”

金珉奎红着眼问他在哪，崔韩率摇摇头，酒精解救被撕开伤口发疯的男人。崔韩率连拖带拽把他扔进车里作罢，离开之前，崔韩率看了一眼车里那个又哭又笑的男人，“你从来不懂，白天黑夜之间的黎明从来不是连接。” 

金珉奎醒了之后忍着头疼回了家，想念却像春日的野草疯长。公司有个外派交流去法国，金珉奎想起自己年少的梦想，想着或许有机会逛逛那些画廊。等真的得了空已经是回国的前些日子，他一人在街上闲逛，不经意间瞥见一个画廊，牌子是龙飞凤舞的一个无限符号。他想起那人，不由自主地走进画廊，一个熟悉的身影就在不远处，熟悉到让他分不清梦境还是现实。 

那人，长长的头发好像剪短了，更瘦了些，穿着白衬衫背后是彩色的涂鸦。那双筷子腿依旧又长又直。徐明浩正笑着向一个人解释着什么。

金珉奎走近一看，是一行文字“你的眼睛里有一片海洋，不要让你的灵魂变成一片荒漠”

“好久不见”金珉奎开口。

好像荒漠化作海洋，不需要沧海桑田那么久。


	2. 番外：昼夜

【我们心平气和，不谈感情。】

这场重逢来得意料之外，两人却默契得像一年前工作日忙完于周末相逢般相处熟稔。徐明浩带着金珉奎逛了逛自己的画廊，他是落地生根的野草种子，异地生长也足够茁壮。

他看起来过得很好，金珉奎望着那一排错落有致的不同画框，浓烈的油墨冲进人的视野，亦如同这个人一样，是摇曳的火焰，他的欲念之火，他的意外之光。

甚而连同吃饭和回家这种事情也水到渠成，自然得没有一点交谈，只是徐明浩走着，金珉奎跟着。踏进公寓之时金珉奎还有些恍惚，从前是他在前面走着，徐明浩跟在一旁，家是他的，那人不过一个旅客，短暂休憩一时，而现在两人的位置却颠倒过来。

高脚杯被倾注进红色的液体，桌上的食物也被柔和的暖光笼着，徐明浩摇着杯子冲他笑笑，脸颊上挤出的几个弯弧一如既往的温润，还是不甚爱剪刘海，垂在狭长的眼前，似乎不过几日未见，一如往昔。

两人有一搭没一搭地吃着饭闲聊，更多的时候只有刀叉和餐具相触碰的声响，那人轻描淡写带过自己一年来签约画廊的事，金珉奎也只提到这场相逢不过是自己因公出差，话语落入尘间，不过是白日里的寒暄，只字未提他们先前无声的离别。金珉奎试想过无数次若是再和徐明浩见面会是什么模样，但或许不该是这样，冷静自持，没有火花四溅，没有不顾一切。像是已经尘埃落定，圆满收场。

两人先后放下刀叉，金珉奎夸他饭做的好吃，那人笑得更加真切，眨眨眼睛“我饭都做了，是不是不该我洗碗。”

金珉奎瞬间会意笑开，脖子微仰喝尽最后一口红酒，流至舌根才品出苦涩来。“该我洗。”

“那我先去洗澡。”骨节分明的手指按在白色衬衫第一个纽扣处，解放开本就松垮的衬衫，顺着修长的脖子下袒露鲜明的锁骨，暖光下显出可口的蜜色。

金珉奎视线从来就被这人牵着走，不自觉地盯着那人的骨骼，他依旧是他的火，举手投足间勾起自己心里最原始的疯狂欲望。“好。”

却谁也没去洗他们该洗的东西，两个修长的影子叠到一起。金珉奎炽热的手覆在那人的细腰上，隔着布料都叫徐明浩觉得滚烫，他仰着头迎接那个灼热的吻，汹涌的，笨拙的，野蛮的。圆润的唇被虎牙硌得钝痛，被安抚性地舔舐，又纠缠上舌尖，红酒的余韵是醇厚的，带了辛辣的酒意。

冰凉的手滑上后颈又不甚温柔地拽下穿戴整齐的西装外套，顺着衬衫的衣领再游至喉结下，是伊甸园那只诱人犯罪的蛇，咬开齐整的衬衫纽扣，自结实分明的腹肌咬上腰间的皮肉，金珉奎被这一揪闷声一哼，捉住那人灵活的舌尖，轻轻咬了上去，带着报复意味得磨了磨牙。大手去捉那只作乱的蛇，带着他按上自己腰间冰凉的金属扣皮带，两人对视，了然于胸的引诱和坦然邀约。

徐明浩好不容易躲开那人侵略意味十足的吻，指尖顺着腹肌线条一路下滑，勾上金属扣拉着人退开步子。金珉奎被那人拉着前进，只笑着看他，却不是卧室，浴室的门被金珉奎进入之时顺势带上，水龙头被打开，洒下的水将白衬衫慢慢打湿，显出那人窄瘦的身形来。

要命，裤子被拽下，跳出蓬勃的欲望，不等几滴水冲刷下来就进了另一处温暖潮湿里。金珉奎长叹一口气，低头看着那人被水打湿的黑发，垂着的眼帘，细密的睫毛挂上一滴水珠，又被迅速打湿下去，显出毛茸茸的小动物淋了雨的柔软形态。原本不甚有血色的唇此刻有了粉嫩的水润感，那人费力吞吐着那根爆着青筋的巨物，小脑袋也动得费劲。

金珉奎微微眯着眼睛避免水流的入侵，温吞的热水打在赤裸的皮肤上，比不上身下的温润来得刺激强烈，牙齿偶尔磕上皮肉，显出大胆的青涩，也叫金珉奎不自觉得收紧毛细血管。冰凉的手触上金珉奎滚烫的腰际，激得原本意识涣散的人有些清醒，金珉奎抓住那人的手，体温差是一直的，这人似乎一直凉薄。

察觉到金珉奎揉捏着自己的手，徐明浩有一瞬怔愣，唇上还挂着一丝晶莹，又被水流冲下，一张小脸在水汽见显出湿答答的可怜相。被一用力就可以拽起，唇被覆上，除了两人的真实的皮肉感还多了清淡的白水味。金珉奎已经全身赤裸，那人身上的白衬衫被打得湿透，与赤裸无异，三下五除二扒掉裤子，同样炽热挺翘的欲望结结实实裸露于外界，因了两人用力的拥抱抵在一处紧紧摩擦。

松开那人喘气的时候金珉奎才见那人显出半分娇羞来，一年时间，身体上依旧熟悉，手上的沐浴液是浓郁的花香，被挤进那处销魂之地，因为水和抽插几乎在穴口打出泡沫，水龙头被金珉奎随手关上，被水流声掩盖的声响此刻暴露在狭小的浴室内，带了淫靡的意味。

“差不多了。”徐明浩搂着那人赤裸的胸膛不耐得蹭蹭，随后松开那人自觉转了过去，两人身上都是滑溜溜的像海里的鱼。利刃破开甬道依旧叫人不适，徐明浩弓着背撑着湿滑的墙小声抽气。

金珉奎搂着那人的细腰，抽出手来抓上那人撑在墙上的手，十指紧扣住，腰间缓缓挺动起来，这块地方来来往往好多次，是他的罪恶之源，他的欲念之所，他归于此，不止于次。紧紧包裹肉与肉赤诚相贴，其实是他们头一次。“没带套没事吧？”

徐明浩眯着眼受着那人的抽插，听得那人不安的一句嗤笑出声，到底还是那个金珉奎，到底是没变的“怎么你有病？”

金珉奎得了徐明浩这声冷嘲倒也没再接话，只用力挺腰恨不得将全部都塞进那人窄小的穴口。眼前人的背脊沟极深，两个肩胛骨因为用力显出飞翔的姿态，原来是堕天使吧，从黑色地狱里飞出的堕天使，叫人觉得光明大道都黯然失色，他的欲念之火，他的疯狂源头。

到底是徐明浩先软了腰，嚷着不做了直往前躲，被金珉奎捞进怀里狠命大肆冲刺了片刻喊出的词句都变了调，落在地上一片浓稠的白。金珉奎低声笑了又拧开水龙头，热水自上而下冲刷上两人的身体，原本徐明浩胳膊上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩被渐渐平复下去。

等徐明浩嗓音带了哑意，金珉奎也射了数次，匆匆冲洗整理好抱着人上床。此刻那人乖巧得紧，安静缩在金珉奎怀里，眼皮都懒得抬起。两人陷在松软暖和的被窝里不说话，只有彼此绵长的呼吸。

黑夜该是寂静的，前半夜疯狂，后半夜奄奄一息，凌晨过了就该迎接黎明。金珉奎搂着那人陷入沉睡，心下平静安宁，再无所思，这一觉睡得深沉无梦。

一觉便至烈阳破开厚重的帘子，显出明媚烈阳的骄傲姿态。徐明浩醒来时金珉奎也恰好从沉睡中慢慢醒转，那人原本凌厉的眉眼此刻显出呆萌的蠢态来。

“早安。”徐明浩动了动身子，浑身都惫懒疲软。

“早安。”金珉奎试图吻上那人的唇，却被躲开。

“什么时候回国？”暗哑的奶音是烈阳中的冷冽。

金珉奎躺正，随后起身，只穿了内裤就往客厅走，手机摆了一夜已经没电了，他转身走进还散着暖意的卧室，徐明浩指指充电器，金珉奎走过去插上电，屋内很静，静到金珉奎觉得自己心跳都已经停止。

徐明浩看着那人握着手机的模样，蓬勃的荷尔蒙气息一如当年。“金珉奎，我们这样就好，心平气和，不谈感情。”

实在不必，金珉奎知晓的，他不想去问他又遇到什么人，他不会问他是不是还在过他循规蹈矩的生活，他们从来不该谈感情。笨拙的是他，懦弱的是他，逃避的是他，发疯的也是他，徐明浩有的不过是纵容。他们热烈地拥有过彼此，是再不必了。

“三天后的飞机。”金珉奎垂下眼眸，“公司还有最后一点手续需要去办，我明天就回去了。”

“好。”小括弧在那人脸畔漾开，他起身，窗帘被拉开，白日热烈。徐明浩转头迎上那人的亲吻，双目被那人的大手捂上，陷入黑暗里。


End file.
